Espero Que Amarte Sea Suficiente
by iscullen1
Summary: Bella Swan la chica que al momento de dejar a Jacob (su novio arrogante) se encontró con el amor de su vida...
1. Chapter 1 decisiones

Capítulo 1: Decisiones

Bella pov

-Ya no soporto más-. Pensé, -Necesitaba de deshacerme de mi estúpido novio.

Llevábamos dos semanas ?juntos? y el lo único que hacia era pensar en si mismo estaba harta, cuando por fin logre conseguir un trabajo el lo que dijo fue:

Flash back

-JAKE ¡- grite emocionada lanzándome a sus brazos

-ey cuidado el traje es nuevo- dijo separándose en poco.-por que estas tan feliz?-

-encontré trabajo en la editorial¡. No es maravilloso?- dije entusiasmada

-seeh, no esta tan mal- dijo en tono de fastidio. ?tengo que irme estaré en mi departamento, adiós Bells- dijo y se fue.

-si claro adiós ? fue lo único que podía decir.

Fin flash back

No podía creerlo ni siquiera me felicito. Eso fue el colmo tendría que terminar aunque el fuera el primer novio que he tenido.

Me dirigí al departamento que compartía con Rosalie, al entrar Rose estaba haciendo un nulo intento por cocinar a ella no se le daba bien en cambio a mi si por lo que yo era la cocinera.

-hola Rose- dije cuando entré a la cocina

-Ho hola bella, por que tienes esa cara estas que echas humo por las orejas- dijo en tono burlón

-necesito terminar con Jacob- dije y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

- es en serio?- pregunto en un falso intento por ocultar su sonrisa. A Rose no le agradaba Jake así que estaba feliz de que terminara con el

-si, es un poco triste por que el es mi primer novio pero creo que será lo mejor ? dije con un poco de nostalgia.

-no te preocupes por eso hay miles de hombres que mueren por ti así que ve al departamento de ese idiota de termina con eso de una vez- dijo dándome el valor que necesitaba.

- gracias amiga no sabes cuanto te quiero- dije abrazándola

-si si yo también ahora ve, o quieres que te lleve?- preguntó luego de acabar el abrazo

- no, esta bien iré en taxi- dije marchándome

0000000000000000000

Luego de bajar del taxi cuando entre al edificio en donde vivía Jacob al llegar a recepción escuche a alguien que caminaba rápidamente a donde yo estaba cuando me giré todo paso muy rápido la persona no me vio y choco conmigo haciendo que cayéramos al suelo.

-estas bien?- pregunto ayudándome a parar

-s si ? dije un poco nerviosa cuando lo vi, era un dios griego era alto de tez blanca tenia el pelo cobrizo sexymente desordenado, los ojos impresionantemente verdes era mas bien como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

-lo siento mucho es que estaba con mucha prisa y no te vi- dijo disculpándose

-no te preocupes estoy bien- dije como pude

Comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor raramente el estaba a mi lado esperando también, entramos al ascensor marque el numero de piso y subimos en un extraño silencio hasta que lo rompió

-soy Edward Cullen- dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-Isabella Swan- dije y al momento de estrechar nuestras manos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al parecer el también lo sintió por que la separó rápidamente.

En cuanto Salí del ascensor el estaba detrás de mi, mientras caminaba al departamento el iba a la misma dirección y le pregunté

-estas siguiéndome?-

El sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que pensé que moriría en ese instante.

-no, no te estoy siguiendo pero también vengo a este departamento es el de una amiga- dijo Edward y lo mire incrédula eso no era posible ahí vivía Jacob no una chica.

-eso no es posible, aquí vive mi novio, mi amigo y no vive ninguna chica- dije el me miro raro

- entonces vamos a averiguarlo- dijo y movió la perilla de la puerta cuando entramos no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.


	2. Chapter 2 Engaño

Capitulo 2 fui engañado ¡

Edward pov

-Eso no es posible- le dije con fastidio a Emmett.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy pediatra tengo mi propio consultorio en los Ángeles y a mis 25 años no podía creer que no había encontrado a esa chica ideal. Mi hermano Emmett era un poco gracioso, a veces salíamos todos junto con mi hermana Alice, a ninguno les agradaba Tania.

Ellos llevaban varias semanas diciéndome que Tania "mi novia" me estaba engañando con otro, en realidad no era mi novia ella era como la chica que me follo cada vez que quiera, Tania es rubia con un cuerpo voluptuoso no muy natural, no me agrada mucho pero es la mas aceptable que he encontrado para follar porque no quiere nada serio y eso me gusta.

Me encontraba con mis hermanos discutiendo sobre Tania cuando Alice dijo:

-ayer la vi con el tipo que te decimos- dijo un poco molesta por mi actitud – y escuché que se va a ver con el hoy en departamento de el, así que como gran hombre que eres vas a ir, para deshacerte de esa cabeza hueca- dijo con voz firme

- no Alice no pienso ir, además no se donde queda- dije con voz despreocupada

-eso es fácil yo se donde queda – dijo Alice –así que no hay tiempo que perder, vamos- literalmente me arrastró fuera de donde nos encontrábamos

0000000000000

Estaba indeciso. Me encontraba enfrente del edificio donde supuestamente estaba Tania con otro tipo. En realidad no me interesaba eso solamente l quería hacer para así dejar de verla y no tener que seguir comprándole regalos costosos que era lo que la mantenía conmigo aparte del sexo. No era que no podía comprárselos porque mi familia es casi millonaria, sino es que pienso que cuando se regala algo se hace con algún sentimiento.

-apresúrate o te empujare hasta allá arriba- dijo Alice desde el auto

Salí corriendo. Cuando entre al edificio con tanta prisa tropecé a una chica y caímos al suelo

-Estas bien?- le pregunté a la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantar

-s si- dijo con hermosa voz en el momento que nos miramos. Sus preciosos ojos color chocolate me cautivaron, era de tez blanca y con el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos que caía hermosamente sobre sus hombros, me sentí mal por haber caído sobre ella

- lo siento mucho es que estaba con mucha prisa y no te vi- dije disculpándome

-no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo ella

Sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor yo iba de tras de ella entramos y presiono el numero de piso subimos en un incomodo silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

-soy Edward Cullen – le dije ella me miro y respondió

- Isabella swan- dijo y estrechamos nuestras manos. En ese momento sentí como una corriente eléctrica que subía a mi cuerpo y separe mi mano rápidamente, y tal parece que ella también lo sintió.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ella salió era el mismo piso al que yo iba camine detrás de ella hacia el departamento.

Ella se voltio y me dijo.

-¿estas siguiéndome?- con el ceño levemente fruncido

- no, no te estoy siguiendo pero también vengo a este departamento, es de una amiga- dije y ella me miro como si tuviera tres ojos.

-eso no es posible, aquí vive mi nov… mi amigo y no vive ninguna chica- dijo la mire raro y fue cuando entendí todo. Ella no sabía que Tania estaba allí

-entonces vamos a averiguarlo- dije y raramente la puerta no estaba con llave por lo que moví la perilla de la puerta y cuando entramos me di cuenta de que Alice tenia razón.


	3. Chapter 3 El señor

Capítulo 3: El Señor

Bella pov

Cuando vi la escena en casa de Jacob me sentí mal, es decir, no sentía nada por el pero mi autoestima era muy baja como para soportarlo. Jacob estaba follando a una chica rubia en el mueble de la sala hasta que Edward dijo

-QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ- con voz tan fuerte y firme que me estremecí.

Ellos se separaron rápidamente en el momento que Edward hablo, se cubrieron con lo que podían y la rubia comenzó a decir.

-Eddy e-e-esto no es lo que piensas- dijo torpemente -el no es nada para mi-

-JA, claro- dijo sarcásticamente – yo tampoco lo soy-

La rubia lo miro incrédula

-que estas diciendo Eddy?- dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Yo miraba la escena en silencio pues no sabia que hacer o que decir

-lo que escuchaste, ya no tenemos nada que ver, no te quiero cerca de mi- dijo y se dio media vuelta saliendo del departamento dejándome sola, no sabia que hacer

-creo que ya sabes que no puedo estar contigo- dijo Jacob, yo solamente respondí

-claro, yo venia a terminar contigo- dije secamente, me di vuelta y Salí del departamento, –que patético- dijo la rubia refiriéndose a lo que le dije a Jacob, yo también lo sentí así.

Ya había pasado una semana desde… bueno lo que paso con Jacob. Rose y jasper estaban un poco contentos con lo que paso, en el sentido que de no les agradaba Jacob así que empezamos a salir en las noche, cada de los viernes rose, jass y yo no divertíamos en algún restaurant o algún club de la ciudad.

En realidad no me gustaba mucho ya que rose me utilizaba de "barbie Bella", salíamos muchas veces al centro comercial de compras cosa que yo odio, luego e maquillaba no podía negarlo me dejaba muy linda pero el proceso era agotador.

Hoy era viernes y saldríamos a un club, al parecer jass había conocido a una chica y quedaron en verse allí. Rose me había prestado su auto para ir a trabajar.

Salí un poco temprano iba de camino a casa cuando un auto llego rápidamente a donde estaba vi que era un camión trate de esquivar el auto, cuando vi a un señor cruzando la calle frene rápidamente para no chocarlo. Pegue la cabeza contra el volante y quede inconsciente.

hola si hay alguien por ahi, te invito a que dejes tu comentario. insultos, sugerencias.

gracias, besoss


	4. Capítulo 4 Alice una hada o un duende

Capitulo 4 Alice Un Hada O Un Duende

Desperté desorientada no sabia donde estaba, comencé mirar hacia los lados y vi a Rose tomando un café cuando me vio sonrió no me había dado cuenta que un hombre alto rubio estaba a mi lado revisando los aparato a los que estaba conectada. En ese momento recordé todo

-hola Isabella como te sientes?- dijo el hombre, por la forma en que estaba vestido me di cuenta de que era el doctor.

-como si me hubiera arrollado un tren- dije un poco incomoda por el dolor en mi cabeza

-en realidad fue un camión- dijo rose en tono de burla

-Rosalie- la reprendió el doctor -bueno Isabella, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, tu evolución va bien si mejoras para mañana, te daremos de alta mañana en la tarde-

No podía creer que era Cullen, me reprendí pensando que no podía ser la misma familia, porque no dejaba de pensar en el chico de edificio, Edward.

Luego de que el doctor se fue Rose me contó que la chica que Jass nos quería presentar era Alice Cullen la hija del doctor y que por eso cuando se enteraron que me habían traído al hospital ella dijo lo de su padre y el se ofreció gustoso a atenderme

-y donde están ellos?- pregunté

-en la cafetería, creo que están enamorados se les nota solo con mirarlos- dijo Rose con adoración.

La atracción entre Jasper y Alice se notaba a simple vista, tal y como Rose dijo.

Flash back

Rose me estaba acompañando en la habitación del hospital. Mientras tanto me contaba lo bien que le caía Alice.

-Bells, debes conocerla es como un hada, le gusta la moda hasta es diseñadora, es muy bonita, su cabello, sus ojos, todo me agrado de ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve- dijo Rose notablemente emocionada.

-ya, tengo claro que te agrada, si sigues hablando de ella harás que me ponga celosa- dije tratado de engañarla

-ahh no pienses eso tu eres mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, solo que a diferencia de ti a ella si le gusta la moda- dijo, y yo simplemente la saque la lengua.

Fin flash back

toc,toc,toc- sonó la puerta y rose fue a abrir con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto

Hola-como-te-sientes-soy-Alice-Cullen-un-gusto-con ocerte – dijo atropelladamente Alice.

Me abrumo la forma tan rápida en la que hablo era como el tintineo de unas campanas, su cabello era negro y estaba cortado con unos flequillos, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas como los del "chico del edificio" además era apellido Cullen

-Seguro debe ser una coincidencia, no pienses estupideces- dijo mi subconsciente

Alice era una estatura un poco baja, con su estatura cualquiera pensaría que era un duende, pero al ver como estaba vestida, sus ojos, cabello y su forma de hablar también se podría pensar que era un hada.

Luego de hablar con jass, Rose y Ali, llego de nuevo el doctor, diciéndome que estaba muy bien y que me daría de alta mañana mismo. A la vez dijo que le agradamos bastante y por agradamos me pareció que se refería a lo de ali y Jass.

000000000000000

Ya estaba preparándome para salir del hospital ali y rose me estaban ayudando a vestirme. Ali nos invito a su casa de sus padres el fin de semana, ya que ese día seria el aniversario de Carlisle y su esposa, y así tendríamos la oportunidad para que conociéramos a su familia.


	5. Chapter 5 Una mansión

Capítulo 5: Una Mansión

Bella pov

Estaba en mi habitación editando un artículo para enviarlo por internet.

Mi trabajo era magnifico, cuando la directora de la editorial se entero lo de mi accidente me dijo que podía hacer mi trabajo desde mi casa y enviarlo por internet.

Era sábado en la tarde y estaba descansando como me dijo el doctor, mañana seria la gran reunión en casa de los Cullen, estaba deseando ir por que quería comprobar si Edward pertenecía a esa familia

000000000000000

El domingo llego y ya estaba vestida para la ocasión, claro con la ayuda de Rose.

Ya me sentía como nueva, después de haber descansado.

-bells ya tienes la cámara?- pregunto Rose por enésima vez en la mañana.

-si vuelves a preguntar te diré que no- dije mientras me subía en el auto de Rose.

Cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad, me quedaba tiempo libre en el que no tenia que hacer nada, así que comencé a hacer un curso de fotografía, allí aprendí como utilizar todo tipo de cámaras, ángulos de luz y todo tipo cosa que me enseñaron a tomar fotografías como si fuera profesional, y por eso Rose estaba tan entusiasmada en que la llevara.

000000000000000

Llegamos a la casa o mejor dicho, mansión de los Cullen, era bellísima tenia todo tipo de cosas lujosas, así comencé a tomar fotografías de la misma, parecía sacada de una película.

Rose, jass y yo quedamos fascinados con la casa, empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada tocamos el timbre, en ese momento la puerta se abrió como si nos estuvieran esperando detrás de ella.

-hola, como están ustedes deben ser los amigos de Alice, encantada soy Esme Cullen- dijo ella, era una mujer hermosa, tez blanca ojos color miel y una estatura normal.

Hola, un gusto señora Cullen- dijo Jass -soy Jasper hale, ella es mi hermana Rosalie y ella mi amiga Bella Swan-

No me digan señora me hacen sentir vieja, díganme Esme, y es un placer conocerlo a todos, pasen los están esperando en el jardín- dijo con sinceridad.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a través de la casa hacia el jardín ella nos iba mencionando donde quedaba cada cosa dentro de la misma por ejemplo. Las habitaciones, la cocina, la terraza, etc.

Alice me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, sobre todo de Jasper, y creo que ahora mismo debe estar loca de esperarlos- dijo ella mientras llegábamos al jardín.

Luego de eso estuvimos un rato en el jardín hablando con Esme, Carlisle y Alice. El jardín era hermoso tenia lindos decorados y una piscina. En uno de los momentos de la conversación Esme se dijo que volvía enseguida, y se retiro, fue un momento extraño y Alice lo ignoro y seguimos con la conversación

Mas tarde luego Esme llegara con la comida y después de haber comido llego el chico que yo quería ver, Edward.

Estaba hermosamente vestido con una camisa con mangas cortas de color blanco, un pantalón corto y unos zapatos casuales, su cabello ligeramente despeinado. Al su lado venia un chico muy musculoso también era lindo y estaban vestidos ligeramente igual.

CHICOSSS- grito Alice levantándose de su lugar para correr a abrazarlos. Primero abrazo a Edward y luego al otro chico.

Hola enana- dijo Edward respondiendo a su abrazo

-oigan ellos son Rosalie, Jasper y Bella- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos

Un placer- dijo el chico musculoso hacia Rosalie y Edward puso los ojos en blanco

Bueno ellos son Emmett y Edward, mis hermanos-

Encantado- respondió Edward mirándome con una sonrisita cómplice

000000000000000

Todos pasamos un gran día Edward no dejo de mirarme y yo cada vez que podía lo miraba también.

Nos despedimos de todos y de una manera desesperada Edward dijo que quería hablar conmigo. A solas.

hola si hay alguien que lea esto, les pido que dejen sus **Reviews** y me recomienden. acepto sugerencias para los cap.

gracias a supattinsondecullen por sus Reviews

tenganme consideración es mi primer fic


	6. Chapter 6 respiraciones

Edward tomó mi brazo llevándome hacia el piso de arriba a una habitación que yo no conocía. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo por que el me tenia sostenida de la mano.

Entramos a la habitación, en ella estaba un piano de cola negra en el centro toda la habitación estaba oscura. Cerró la puerta y se giro hacia mi pero sin soltar mi mano, nuestras miradas se conectaban como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, mi corazón latía desenfrenado mi respiración era agitada Edward me miraba se notaba un poco nervioso nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta tal punto en el que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

-No se que me has hecho, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti- musitó Edward mientras se acercaba mas a mis labios juntándolos en un beso suave y lento en un ritmo muy natural, nuestros labios se movían en sincronía... separamos nuestros labios para poder normalizar nuestras respiraciones

-Yo también he pensado en ti- dije y volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez mas apasionadamente.

000000000000000

-quisieras salir a cenar conmigo?- pregunto Edward después de haber normalizados nuestras respiraciones luego de una larga sesión de besos.

-si, cuando-

-el miércoles ¿te parece?-

-si- dije tratando de no parecer tan entusiasmada

-entonces te pasare buscando- dijo mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano, hacia la entrada.

-se divirtieron?- pregunto Emmett haciendo que me sonrojara

Edward no respondió solo camino conmigo hacia el auto y dijo

-hasta luego- dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios

000000000000000

Cuando llegamos a casa después de haber dejado a jasper en su departamento, rose trato de sacarme información sobre lo que había pasado con Edward yo solamente le dije que estaba un poco cansada y mentí diciéndole que me dolía la cabeza y ella dejo de preguntarme por que pensó que el dolor se debía a el incidente del otro día

Entré a mi habitación y me dirigí directamente a la ducha ya que sentía la tensión en mi cuerpo y quería relajarme

Ya me encontraba lista para dormir y esa noche no soñé con el accidente de mis padres como solía pasarme.

Esa noche. Soñé con Edward Cullen.

000000000000000

Desperté desorientada por tan maravilloso sueño

Soñé que Edward tocaba el hermoso piano que estaba en la habitación donde nos besamos, tocaba una linda melodía dedicada para mi y bonito un niño que estaba a mi lado al cual asumí que era nuestro hijo por el gran parecido a nosotros dos.

Luego de eso desperté por el sonido de la alarma de mi teléfono. Avisando que seria un nuevo día y el comienzo de una larga semana.

Hola, si hay alguien por ahí que lea mi fic por favor dejen sus comentarios. Así estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, besos.


	7. Chapter 7 Maria

Edward pov

Luego de lo que "paso" con Tania no volví a saber de ella.

Con el pasar de los días mi vida estaba cambiando radicalmente, casi no salía con mis amigos aparte de que mi trabajo en el consultorio me ocupaba la mayor parte del día, no dejaba de pensar en Isabella swan la chica que robo mi corazón.

No se que fue lo que me hizo pero todo de ella, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, todo. Me habían hechizado por completo

000000000000000

Al fin era sábado, la semana se me había hecho larguísima entre tanto trabajo, los niños con gripe no paraban de llegar eso era causa de una epidemia de gripe que azotaba la ciudad. Mañana domingo seria -la súper reunión en casa de mis padres- pensé irónicamente.

Alice había dicho que una amiga de su novio, (el cual conocía poco) estaba en el hospital y que papá la había atendido.

Estaba en mi departamento recostado en el sofá viendo una película, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando decidí irme a dormir.

000000000000

Empezaba a despertarme a causa de unos besos en mi cuello, no recordaba haberme acostado con nadie la noche anterior cuando abrí los ojos. Era María una de las chicas con las que me había acostado mientras Tania se iba de viaje.

-hola hermosura- dijo cuando empecé a moverme.

-que haces aquí - fue lo único que pude decir

-vengo a consolarte se lo que paso con Tania y me imagino que debes estar frustrado- dijo con fingida timidez mientras empezaba a desnudarse.

No iba a negar que no había tenido sexo desde lo que paso con Tania no me sentía tan frustrado pero como el don Juan que era, no iba a rechazar una oferta como la que María me estaba ofreciendo.

Empecé a despojarme de mi ropa mientras ella quedaba con una diminuta ropa interior roja con encajes que no deja nada a la imaginación. Una vez dentro de ella comencé a embestirla rápidamente sacando toda la frustración que tenia. Ella comenzó a gemir mas fuerte dando paso al orgasmo. Con unas embestidas más yo también estaba llegando al clímax.

-wow Eddy me alegro de haberte ayudado- dijo mientras yo la apartaba de mi cuando recordé una cosa.

-¿como entraste aquí?-le pregunte mientras le lanzaba su ropa para que se vistiera de nuevo

-Eddy, Eddy, Eddy. No sabes los contactos que tengo- dijo mientras se levantaba completamente vestida.

-si Tania te mando, porque ella es la única que tiene la llave de mi departamento, dile que me entregue mis llaves – dije mientras me ponía el pantalón de la pijama.

-oh no te preocupes querido le diré, nos vemos pronto- dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

000000000000

Luego de desayunar llego Emmett buscándome para ir a casa de mis padres para reunirnos con los demás.

Íbamos en el auto de Emmett, retrasados, porque Emmett quiso ver un partido de beisbol que se había perdido el día anterior.

000000000000

Cuando saludamos a todos no pude creer que la chica de la que hablaba Alice era ella Isabella. Luego de un rato descubrí que todo le decían Bella, yo por mi parte no pude dejar de verla, en momentos ella me miraba y se sonrojaba. No pude más con las ganas que tenía de besarla y la lleve a la habitación donde se encontraba mi piano y la besé.

Me recrimine mentalmente por ser tan estúpido al haber estado con María esa misma mañana.

No estaba arrepentido por haber invitado a Bella a salir con aunque en la forma en la que se lo dije fue muy apresurada, pero no había caso estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Swan.


	8. Chapter 8 El cielo en mis manos

Capitulo 8 El cielo en mis manos

.

.

.

.

Bella pov

.

.

Ya era martes faltaba una día para mi gran cena con Edward. Me encontraba en el escritorio de mi oficina corrigiendo un texto para un artículo del periódico, cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta

-pase- dije girando la silla para ver quien era

-Bellita, mira estooo te lo envió alguien- canturrió Heidi mi jefa y directora de la editorial, en la forma que me lo dijo había sonado como mama cuando llegaba a mi habitación con galletas de chocolate para consolarme cuando me caia.

Deseché rápidamente ese pensamiento y centre mí vista en lo que ella tenia en sus manos, un hermoso ramo de flores, tenia muchos tipos de flores, margaritas, rosas, tulipanes, entre otros tipos.

Quede maravillada con tan hermoso ramo, camine hacia Heidi y estúpidamente pregunte:

- es para mi?-

Claro tontita, hay otra Bellita por aquí- tome el ramo en mis manos e inhale el estupendo olor que desprendían.

Que esperas, lee la tarjeta o me pondré vieja aquí- dijo apresuradamente.

Rápidamente tome y la comencé a leer en voz alta para que Heidi oyera.

Bella:

Elegí este ramo porque era lo que mas se acercaba a tu hermosura. Pero nada existente podrá igualar o superar a tan extraordinaria belleza.

P.D: Espero ansiosamente nuestra cita. Pasare por ti a las 8:30

Edward Cullen

Mientras la leía mi mente la escuchaba en mis pensamientos la aterciopelada voz de mi Edward diciéndome todas esas palabras bonitas.

Mis mejillas jamás habían tenido ni un color ni una temperatura tan fuerte como la sentía en ese momento. Además las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago.

-wow, ese chico va en serio- dijo Heidi sorprendida por la tarjeta. -deberías agradecerle-

Yo estaba tan encantada por todo que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Unos segundos mas tardes reaccione y coloque las flores en un florero con agua y lo puse sobre mi escritorio

-huele delicioso- dije en un murmullo

Luego de eso Heidi se fue a su oficina mientras yo terminaba mi trabajo. Era difícil concertarme por que cada vez que levantaba la mirada miraba el ramo y recordaba la tarjeta, volvían las mariposas a mi estomago y me sonrojaba furiosamente.

000000000000000

Así pasó mi día, sabía perfectamente que Alice era a quien Edward le había preguntado la dirección de mi trabajo.

Llegue al departamento un poco tarde por que con semejante distracción, tuve que corregir el texto como 3 veces.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que Rose estaba durmiendo, por lo tanto camine sigilosamente atreves del departamento, directo a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, luego me puse un pijama color lila y cuando estaba acostada para dormir, escuche un feroz rugido.

-mierda no he cenado- dije para mi misma, el rugido era nada mas y nada menos que mi estomago reclamando su cena.

Me levante con un estilo zombi hacia la cocina.

Pegada en la puerta de el microondas había una nota que decía "Bella tu comida esta aquí".

Alabe, literalmente, a rose por haberse acordado de mi. En el mismo, se encontraba un triangulo de Pizza. La comencé a calentar y serví un poco de jugo. Mi mirada paso hacia el sartén que se encontraba sucio sobre la cocina, estaba lleno de pan quemado y una rodaja de tomates en un estado de cocción que ni el monstruo mas hambriento se lo comería, esto solo era causa de una persona, Rosalie.

El sonido del microondas me indico que ya el trozo de Pizza estaba listo.

Mientras comía no dejaba de pensar en unos ojos verdes y en unas hermosas flores, todavía no entendía como alguien como el se podría fijar en alguien como yo.

Ahora si estaba lista para dormir. Aunque mi mente estaba muy lejos de dormir, no sabia que ponerme para mañana me sentía como una adolescente. Hasta que el cansancio me venció y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

000000000000000

-bip,bip,bip- era el sonido del despertador avisándome que era las 7 de la mañana.

-Despierta dormilona- una risueña Rose me despertó he hizo que le contara todo sobre lo que paso el día anterior, ¿como se entero?. Porque gracias a su gran amistad con Heidi, he de adivinar que ella le conto sobre las rosas.

La amistad entre ella y mi jefa era por las compras, como yo no era una chica a la que le gustara andar comprando, simplemente ella salía con Heidi.

Hablamos de todo mientras yo comía un "suculento" desayuno unos huevos un poco crudo unas tostadas muy tostadas y un jugo de naranja.

-adivina que- dijo rose

-que?-

-No iras a trabajar hoy, hable con Heidi y dijo que no tienes mucho trabajo-

-que tu hiciste que?!- dije un poco molesta

-solo que ella estuvo de acuerdo en que tuvieras un día libre para ir a tu cita de esta noche- dijo cubriéndose con la almohada como si l fuera un escudo y yo un temible dragón.

-esta bien, no estoy enojada contigo solo es que o me parece que tenga que dejar un dia de trabajo por una cita -

-Una cita?!.. Ja por favor Bells , sabes que es tu primera cita. Tienes que estar hermosa además es con el hermano de Alice -

-tienes razón hoy será un día fantástico- y con esas palabras nos preparamos para ir de compras.

00000000000000000

-No quiero entrar allí!- dije por segunda vez mientras Alice y rose me arrastraban a Victoria's Secret.

Ellas insistían en que si todo salía bien con Edward terminaríamos haciendo el amor esa misma noche…

-no seas dramática Bella… vamos – dijo Alice haciendo un adorable puchero que termino por convencerme.

Alice había llegado luego de desayunar.

Ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario para la noche, incluyendo la lencería que consistía en un conjunto de brasier y braga azul rey, que según Alice era el color favorito de Edward.

Luego de eso fuimos a un spa… para el momento del masaje ya estaba completamente dormida.

Así llego la noche, eran las 6:30pm y yo estaba sentada frente el tocador las lista para que Alice y Rose me pusieran bella.

_Hola! Que les pareció? Piensan que Bella y Edward deberían hacer el amor en la primera cita?_

_Dejen su comentario con la respuesta _

_Las quiero un beso…. _


End file.
